Mixed Signals and Other Random Problems (repost)
by Manateelover
Summary: Axel wants to make Roxas his, and Roxas just might want him too. However with the problems kept locked up in this poor blondes head will they ever be more then just friends? side SoRo. This is a repost from my old account. DISCLAIMER: i do not own kingdom hearts or any of the character.
1. First Day

ROXAS

 **CHAPTER 1**

First day

Being the youngest twin is always hard. It's even worse when you happen to be a genius. I am Roxas Strife, sixteen years old and a senior in high school. My twin brother Sora is a sophomore this year like I would be. We just moved from our small island home to twilight town. I thought I could make it through my last year of high school without being noticed, I was far from close with that guess.

"Roxas! Get up; it's the first day of school you don't want to be late on the first day. I'm driving so you need to hurry up." Sora says as he pounds at my door. I glare at the door but get up. One thing I am not is a morning person. Sora just gets up and is already shitting out rainbows.

I walk over to my dresser and look into the mirror above it; my uncontrollable spikey blonde hair was somewhat calm this morning. My bright blue eyes seemed to be filled with storm clouds. I tossed on a pair of baggy jeans and a white tee-shirt. I grabbed my bag from the corner of my room and walked out to meet Sora at the car.

When we rolled up to the school I could tell it was nothing like what Sora and I have been to before. Students were scattered everywhere, no one had noticed us, well at least that was what I had thought.


	2. First Sighting

AXEL

 **CHAPTER 2**

First sighting

Senior year was finally here I have been at school for far too long. The only good point was that I was now the top dog now that Reno, my older brother, graduated. Names Axel, me and my friend Riku have been waiting for senior year since we started high school. This year we would have everything we wanted. I dragged Riku to school early to check all the fresh meat. I think we both found it worth it.

I looked up at the newest car to park in the student lot. They had to be sophomores but they were both so short. One of them, the driver, was just radiating rainbows and sparkles, the other boy looked ready to kill anyone who got to close. The angry one interested me, and when something interests me I must make it know. I elbowed Riku to follow and we made our way over to the two short teens.

"Hey, are you guys new?" I say to the twins.

"What does it matter to you just fuck off."

"Roxas be nice!" The rainbow one says hitting Roxas over the head. Roxas, I liked the sound of it.

"Yeah Roxas be nice. I was just trying to help." I say to him. His name is even better to say.

"Axel, why don't you try to make introductions first then you can rape the boy with your eyes." Riku says to me pulling me back to reality.

"Right. I am Axel got it memorized?" I say smirking at the twins.

"I am Sora, is it great to meet you I am a sophomore and this," He pulled Roxas over. "…is Roxas, he is a senior, even though he is the younger twin."

"Sora shut up, don't talk to creeps like them, they might rape you if you're not careful." Roxas snaps pulling his twin along.

"I promise I wouldn't rape your poor twin Sora, I can't say the same for Riku," Right on cue Riku gives me a scowl. "He has been eyeing Sora like he is something to eat." Sora's face turned a beet red.

"Sora go to class don't talk to anyone but the teachers okay. I will meet you at lunch and after school at the car." Sora nodded his head and ran off. Riku snuck off after him quickly, while I worked at my new prey. This school year has just gotten a lot better.


	3. Spotted too soon

ROXAS

 **CHAPTER 3**

Spotted too soon

After I let Sora go I wish I didn't because I saw that Silver haired guy Riku go after him. That left me alone with the crazy tall red head Axel.

"So Roxy, you're a senior this year? I am too. Maybe we will have some classes together. I would like that. What's your first class, cutie?" He says to me giving me a smirk.

"Back off and leave me alone. I don't want you and your friend anywhere near me and my brother. We don't need your trouble." I say as I try to walk away. The key word being trying, as I was going to leave Axel grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him. I jumped in shock. I could feel his toned stomach against my back and I slightly shivered, I hate it and tried to pull away quickly.

Then he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I will make it so you can't live without me." Then he was gone. I didn't like the sound of that at all. I mean I knew I was gay it was not that, but how can that guy be so sure of himself that. Then poor Sora, he won't even know what that Riku guy is thinking. He might just go somewhere with Riku and get raped. Sora is too innocent for that. I will do anything to keep him from having a bad life. I mean mom does pay for the apartment and gives us money for food in my bank account but I feel bad spending all her money like that. So I have been saving it for college for me and Sora. It's why I took an afternoon job and a night job. Sora doesn't know about the night job if I have anything to do about it he never will know. During my mindless thinking the bell had rung and I was late for class on my first day.

I run to the English room as fast as I could to find that it was a full class and the teacher was pissed that I was late. "Mr. Strife since you didn't think it important to be on time to my class you will have to share a desk with one of the other students until we can get you one." Then he turns to the class. "Who would like to share a desk with Roxas?" I quickly turn to the class to see who raises their hand, only one person does, and just my luck it was Axel.

"Well Roxas go to your new seat, now." I quickly moved over to Axel's desk. It was in the back corner of the room. Today is not the best day for me.


	4. Share with me

AXEL

 **CHAPTER 4**

Share with me

I was about to take a nap in English when the door opened and Roxas walked in. He looked sexy panting from running; I started to wonder how he would look panting like that in my bed. I couldn't help but smile at that thought. Then the teacher was asking who would share a desk with Roxas my hand shot right up and I glared at the others who tried to raise theirs as well. Roxas glared at me but walked over to my desk like a good boy should.

"Now Roxas is new to Twilight Town so it would be good if you all could help him with how things go in the big city. His twin Sora also goes here he is a sophomore, so please treat him well too." Then the teacher looks under his desk. "Did I say it right Cloud?"

I glanced at Roxas and saw horror cross his face and he walked back to the front of the room and pulled a tall blonde man out from under the desk.

"Yes Leon but you shouldn't have said I was here." Cloud says as Roxas gets ready to punch him. "Now Rox, there is no violence at school and I don't think mom would like you attacking your gym teacher."

Roxas let go. "Cloud you better not stop by the apartment today or you will be in for it."

"But mom told me to come help you and Sora unpack and stuff. I wanted you to move in with me but you just gave that glare of yours at the idea." Then he hugged Roxas tightly. "Well have a good day I will see you for gym, and sorry Leon I will take you out later to say sorry better." Then just like that the gym teacher was gone.

"Roxas go take your seat, and also next time Cloud is in here and you want to hit him just do it as long as there is no blood I won't say a word about it." Roxas smiles slightly and walks back over to me. This boy is more interesting than I thought he would be.

He starts to knell next to the desk but then I pull him onto my lap. When I did that he jumped slightly. I remember he did that when I hugged him earlier. Roxas is so small he fits perfectly in my lap. When I wrapped my arms around him I could feel his toned abs that were hidden under his tee-shirt. I smirked as he pulled out his notebook and started to take notes. He seemed to know better than to disrupt class again.

I placed my notebook next to his and started to take notes so I had a reason to lean closer to Roxas. I noticed that he is left handed, it make sharing the desk easier because I was right-handed. I couldn't help but softly breathe on his neck making him jump more. I thought it was sexy when he stomped on my toes. Before I knew it English was over and my angry blonde was rushing out of the classroom. I shared the next class with Riku so I went to go meet him and ask about his little rainbow sprite.


	5. From one evil to another

ROXAS

 **CHAPTER 5**

From one evil to another

The end of English didn't come fast enough. Axel was sexual harassing me during the whole class but the teacher is Leon and one thing I learned about him from him being my older brother Cloud's lover is that he hates disruptions. One thing I had to admit though was that Axel might be loud and annoying, but he is sexy I can't lie about that no matter how hard I would like to. He is tall and has fire red hair that is long and spikey. The only thing I didn't understand was the upside down tear drop tattoos under his eyes. I would never as him what they meant though.

I ran to my next class as soon as the bell rang, I had gym, and lucky for me because of my age the school let me in the sophomore gym class with Sora. When I saw him I smiled to see that he was still smiles and rainbows.

"Sora how was your first class?" I say as we are changing for gym.

"It was okay, that Riku guy helped me find it." He says cheerfully.

"Don't talk to that guy ever again." I say simply and pull him into the gym.

The class was large and was co-ed; Sora would see a lot of these people throughout the day since I am a senior I didn't see the point in getting to know people I would only see for about 45 minutes a day. Sora stuck by me during roll call and we tried to hide from Cloud but he seems to have a brother detector because he attacked us with a huge hug right away, kissing out cheeks saying how he missed us. The students laughed at us and I gave Cloud a death glare.

"Aw! So cute, Rox thinks that because he is a senior at 16 that I will be fearful of his death glare." Cloud says letting go of Sora to hug me to death.

"Let me go you lard bucket." I say pushing him away.

He gives me a confused look. "Roxy what's a lard bucket?" He says in the most serious voice.

"I basically said that you are a bucket of access fat, to put it simple I called you gross." Sora giggled at my comment. "What are you laughing at I called you lewd yesterday and you didn't know what it meant so you have no room to laugh." I say to Sora that got him to stop laughing.

"Roxas why are you so mean to your elder brothers, all we want to do is love you." Sora says attacking me with a hug.

"You are only older by 5 minutes Sora now get off me."

The rest of gym went by with Sora and Cloud trying to attack me with their love, I had never had to run so much in my life.


	6. New project

AXEL

 **CHAPTER 6**

New project

I don't know why I bothered to take photography other than that I was good at it. I didn't like it but I was good at it. Riku took the class because I did so it was the only class where we got to walk around talking to each other and taking pictures.

Riku got to class before me and told me we were taking pictures of the gym class, I didn't like the idea of taking pictures of sweaty people but knowing Riku there was a reason behind it so I just nodded.

"So Riku did you get anywhere with your peppy brunette?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say I did. I learned that he and Roxas moved here from that small island that no one really lives on anymore and that they are living in an apartment by themselves. Sora is worried that Roxas will never find love because he is always hard to approach because he thinks everyone is there to hurt him. Sora went on about Roxas a lot but then he gave me his number and agreed that we should hang out sometime. I like how innocent he is, it is cute. What about you and the unhappy camper?" He says as we take our seats in the bleacher. We wanted to be hidden so people wouldn't posse for the pictures

"He is interesting, And sexy. English he has to share my desk because it is a full class. It was hard to control myself. He tried to act like I wasn't there. I will make him want me, well, make him admit he wants me because I think he already does." I say with a wink.

Just then the mob was walking in and to my delight Roxas was standing there Sora right at his side. Now I know why Riku asked for this job. I smiled at the sight of Roxas in Shorts and a white beater.

The whole class period I took pictures of Roxas running away from Sora and Cloud who I had learned was their elder brother.


	7. Singing in class

ROXAS

 **CHAPTER 7**

Singing in class

The only other class that I had with Axel was music theory. It was my favorite class even though he was there. I love singing it has always been a passion of mine. Music is the best way to express yourself. However I hated preforming for others, but because it was the first day we had to preform and we started with singers. I told the teacher about it and he said I could sing in the box.

The box is a small room the makes you feel like no one else is there because it is sound proofed so that you can't hear anything outside of the room. I agreed and stepped inside but what I learned after was that they could see me too.

I sang Truly, Madly, Deeply, it has always been a favorite song of mine. I took a deep breath and sang the song with all the passion I could. When I came out I saw the looks on everyone's faces, I was so scared at first but then I heard an applaud I guess I am better than I thought.

Next was Axel he went straight up to the front and played the song on the CD player, he sang Control, It is another one of my favorite songs.

 _I love the way you look at me_

 _I feel the pain you place inside_

 _You lock me up inside your dirty cage_

During his whole performance Axel's green eyes were looking straight at me as if he was singing just for me. I felt my heart clench. What the hell is wrong with me? I mean Axel is gorgeous it's true; he is thin and extremely tall with amazing deep green eyes. However I just have to hate him, I don't like him nor do I trust him. Now if only I could mean those words.


	8. Hurried plans

AXEL

 **CHAPTER 8**

Hurried plans

Saturday morning and I am waking up at 5am. Most days I would have killed someone for being up this early, but I had a last minute party to set up for. It has been about a month into the year and I was ready to move forward with my plans. I had people to call; music to get, food that needed buying and placing, and I needed those twins to show up.

Ever since yesterday I couldn't get Roxas out of my head. The way he half smiled in gym when running from his elder brothers to how he looks like he is in his own little world when he sings. He is just breath taking and I want him to be mine.

The party started sometime around 7pm and now it is 9pm and there is still no sign of Roxas or his brother, Riku keeps telling me they will be here Sora just needs to drag Roxas out of the house.

Around 10pm Riku pulled my arm telling me that they are here. I jumped right up and ran after Riku. There standing in my living room was Roxas. He had on a pair of black skinnies and skin tight red shirt that says "Doesn't play well with others" boy did that shirt nail him. He had a scowl on his face but it was slowly softening as he got into the music and started to dance with his twin.

Sora was wearing white skinnies and a bright blue skin tight shirt that said, "I sniff rainbows for a living" He was laughing at something Roxas said most likely about how opposite they looked. Both of them seemed unable to control their hair because like yesterday their hair was spiked in all different directions. I knew from how close I got to Roxas that it was natural.

After what seemed like 10 minutes of watching the two dance together, Riku snuck up and grabbed Sora for a dance. Roxas just let his twin go off and continued to dance with the people around him. That was when I finally made my move.

The song playing was I like to dance. I could see Roxas singing along to the lyrics. Tonight was going to be a fun night.


	9. Party time

ROXAS

 **CHAPTER 9**

Party time

Sora ran into my room around 6pm telling me that we are going to a party and yes I had to go. He walked over to my closet and pulled out my black skinnies, I knew he was going to wear his white ones then. One thing Sora loved to do was dress opposite each other, we didn't do it in a cheesy way but you could always tell. It took Sora hours to get both of us looking the way he wanted and finally we headed out.

When I heard the music playing I couldn't help but lighten up and start dancing with Sora. Dancing with him was always easy because I knew that he wouldn't rape me as we danced and we could simply both dance. I couldn't help but lean forward and tell him that one of these days someone would think we did weird twin sex shit with the way we danced with each other. He laughed and said in the most serious voice he could manage, "Well Rox you and I both are so sexy we will be going to hell for our looks we should indulge a little. We both laughed and continued to dance.

Sora had placed his hands on my hips and I placed mine on his hands as we grinded together. We may not be into twincest thing but dancing with Sora was easy and we both knew not to take it too far, plus we have picked up some great dates this way. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to Sora's cheek he did the same to my cheek and by then I knew the whole dance floor was watching us and we grinded into one another smiling getting closer than any siblings should get to another.

That silver haired guy, Riku had come over and grab Sora for a dance I would have said something but after getting a call from Cloud and him telling me the guy was alright I let them go off if he hurt Sora I could deal with him later. Plus I guess it is my fault for dancing with Sora as so I knew someone would take one of us away sooner or later. The song that started to play was I like to Dance. It is one of my favorite songs to dance to.

 _Click Clack shimmer and shine_

 _Everybody's in a line now_

 _Dressed up to the nines now baby_

Just then I felt a hand on my waist bringing me closer. I was intoxicated by the music and I turned to see Axel. I didn't pull away though. My body was doing as it liked. Both my arms ended up snaked around his neck as I pulled myself closer to him swaying my hips to the music.


	10. Seduction or not?

AXEL

 **CHAPTER 10**

Seduction or not?

I walked up to Roxas and pulled him too me. When he looked up at me I swore he would have pulled away from me just then but the look on his face told me that he was too far into the music to pull away. I started at grind against him seeing if he would back out of dancing with me if it meant this type of dance. He shocked me by grinding into me with the same intensity.

Then he leaned forward so that we were also chest to chest. I tried to hold back a gasp. Roxas was being daring and I wanted to know just how daring he was going to be.

"Axel you look as if you are seeing a stranger. I thought you wanted me." Roxas says with a sly smile. "Don't you want to dance with me?" He says cutely cocking his head to the side.

"Oh Roxy you don't know half the things I want to do to you." I say as I tighten my grip on him.

"Well maybe you might get what you wish," I am silent as he snakes one of his hands down my chest as I make room for his hand to roam. Then it goes lower and is right over my groin. "Or you might just get the opposite." Then his face went from sexy and inviting to sexy and scary. He removed his hand only to place his fist in its place. I doubled over only to bad for him I landed on him.

"Oh Roxy just you wait, you will crave for me to lay on you like this soon only when I do we both will be at a lack of clothing."

Then for the second time tonight he shocked me by lifting me off him without breaking a sweat and walking away as if nothing had happened and people were not starring at either him or me. Roxas Strife is different he really hates me, but I can't help but want him.


	11. Wanting more

ROXAS

 **CHAPTER 11**

Wanting more

I wasn't thinking when I danced with Axel. I knew I should have pulled away then it would have saved me from myself.

I couldn't help but get closer and closer but soon I didn't mind his touch, I wanted his touch. I wanted to be close to him. I felt my body heat up as we danced and I just wasn't ready to stop, but then I caught myself. This is what he wants from me, I can't let that happen. So then I did the only thing I could think of to make my behavior make sense I really didn't want to punch him there but it worked maybe he would give up on me now.

After I walked off I looked around for Sora I was not shocked to find him with Riku but more shocked that nothing was going on. They were both sitting on a bench swing outside side by side. Sora was talking about some of the things we use to do on the island and Riku looked interested. I am not going to lie I was shocked he was really listening. His eyes never left Sora's face, it was sweet even though in those eyes was a hint of lust for my brother.

I didn't want to ruin their time so I walked back into the house and found Axel again. He was now upstairs in his bedroom, lying on the bed with no one around and an ice pack on his groin.

"You come back to finish me off?" he says with a laugh. I shake my head and he motions me in. I walk in and shut the door to cut off the noise. "So what brings you back?" He says looking straight at me.

I was looking everywhere but at Axel. "Sora and Riku are talking and in their own little world, I didn't want to ruin it, so I can't leave yet because I am Sora's ride home. I don't know anyone else yet so I came looking for you." I expected him to kick me out of his room and find someone else to bug but he didn't.

"Come sit down." Axel patted a spot on the bed next to him it looked like it was my only choice of seating


	12. Surprising truth

AXEL

 **CHAPTER 12**

Surprising truth

When Roxas knocked on my door I was shocked. I would have thought he would have grabbed Sora and told him that I was raping him on the dance floor. The look on his face made it impossible for me to turn him away. He may be mean and cruel but he really does care for Sora even Cloud. I noticed I was slightly Jealous that they own all of Roxas's love. But then again why should he care about the love of a boy he knows nothing about.

When Roxas sat down next to me I felt my heart flutter. He was really going to stay with me for a bit. I smiled. This was my chance to get to know the boy a lot better. "So Roxas why did you and Sora come to Twilight town this year, didn't you go to school on the island?"

He was silent for a moment. I wished then that I could have taken back my question. "Our mother home schooled us because we were the only kids on the island, but mom couldn't do it this year because her job had given her a promotion the only problem was that she had to go to the main building, she is now the owners right hand woman, and she couldn't take us all that way because she knows we would have been trapped in an apartment building all day. So she got us and apartment here and enrolled us in school." Just then his phone went off. When he looked at it his whole being looked fallen. "Shit" He picked up and listened to the voice on the other end. When he hung up he looked at me with saddened eyes. "I need your help."

I just nodded my head I didn't know what it was but I couldn't say no to him when he looked at me like that. "Just tell me what you need of me."

"I need you to give me a ride, and I guess you will have to stay to give me a ride back here before the party is over so Sora doesn't know."

"Why can't you take your car?" I ask now scared of what could be going on.

"Sora might go to the front and see the car missing I can't have that because then he will know that I left and he doesn't know about this job." Then he looked at me with those sad eyes again. "You have to promise not to tell anyone about this okay. If it got out I would have to leave and so would Sora, maybe even Cloud."

"I promise Roxas."

He gave me the directions but when we got there I was not so sure we were at the right place until Roxas opened the door and got out. We were at the most known gay strip club in town. I followed Roxas out of the car and stopped him before we walked in.

"Roxas what are we doing here?"

"I work here on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays. However one of the guys called in sick so I was called to fill in."

"What do you do here?" Roxas looked away from me. I already knew it then. "How long do you have to stay until after you go on?"

"After I am bought." I looked at him with pity, this boy acts so strong, and he hides so much. "Then I must do as the buyer wishes so if we are lucky it will not take too long after I go on."

Oh I knew it wouldn't be too long.

* * *


	13. Is it wrong to think of him as I

ROXAS

 **CHAPTER 13**

Is it wrong to think of him as I touch myself?

Axel didn't say anything after I told him when we could leave. His face was blank and I couldn't tell what he was thinking at all it was like he didn't even want to admit that this is my job. I walked in before Axel could find the words he wanted to say and got into my costume.

I am not proud of this job, but feeding two teenage boys is not easy. I could always just take the money from the bank but then I would feel useless if I can't take care of my family then I can't do anything right.

The job is good pay and all and after working here once I had gotten enough money to get enough food for a month. But I know that Sora blew most of that money on new clothes I told him it was money from mom so I guess he didn't mind taking it.

When I went on I was not thinking about anything just to get attention so I could leave soon. Then I found how to get it. My thoughts filled with Axel as I danced for the crowd. I trailed my hands down my body wishing they were Axel's. I felt my breath become more labored as I imaged his hands, his mouth on my body. Soon I found Axel sitting close and my eyes fixed on him. No matter what I did I couldn't turn my eyes from him. I wondered what he would have thought if he knew I wished it was his hands in place of mine.

I couldn't tell what Axel was thinking the whole time and it was slowly killing me as I danced what if he was sickened by me now? He might never want to be around me again and if that happened, Sora would give up Riku to be with me. Sora's happiness is all that matters to me. I guess I will have to lie to Sora about one more thing.


	14. Buying his attention

AXEL

 **CHAPTER 14**

Buying his attention

I walked in and found a seat as close to the front as I could get. When Roxas went on I was mesmerized right away. He was in a pair of short tight shorts and some sort of strappy top. He had black cat ears and a tail too. I watched as he trailed his hands down his body and made cute faces as if begging for someone to touch him or he would die. I felt my hand reach up wanted to touch him.

When his gaze found mine I couldn't move and I felt the breath escape my lungs. His blue eyes looked right into mine begging me, no inviting me to him. I wanted to do anything I could for him. Then there was a voice booming through the room that broke the trance calling for bidders. There were calls or 200, 300,500, and then I stood up and shouted out 15000. No one said a word. I had won my Roxas.

I watched as Roxas stepped off the front of the stage and made his way to me. His eyes looked of seduction and it made me think of earlier at the party, would he try something like that again, here? I watched as Roxas grabbed both my hands from my lap to move then. Then he did what I didn't expect of him, he slide down onto my lap. Then he leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "Thank you."

I didn't know what would come with those words but I was ready to find out.


	15. More than a thank you

ROXAS

 **CHAPTER 15**

More than a thank you 

When Axel called out his sum I was shocked. I felt a weight off my chest when he was declared the winner. I slinked off stage and made my way over to him. This time I let my body take over things, Axel has proven to be something else. He now haunted me.

I grabbed his hands from his lapped and pulled them to the sides and around me as I sat in his lap. I leaned over and thanked him. I made sure he would get his money's worth. Before I pulled back I nibbled at his ear and I felt him tense then relax and get a grip on my hips, slightly pulling my forward. I purred in his ear and ground my hips into his. A smirk crossed his face at that moment. Then I couldn't help myself anymore. I slowly moved my face to his.

I leaned forward slowly giving him time to back away but he didn't. I felt my heart swell. Then our lips connected. It was as if warmth had filled me starting at my lips working its way to my toes and all I did was touch my lips to his. I slipped my tongue across his lips begging for entrance into his mouth. He hesitated but soon he opened his mouth for me to slip mine inside. Axel tasted of cinnamon and spice. It drew me in. I moved my hands from on top of his to pull at his neck and draw him as close as I could.

My tongue explored his mouth slowly as if I could extract his essence from the kiss. When I pulled my tongue back into my mouth his tongue followed. I opened my mouth wider to deepen the kiss. His tongue traced over mine exploring every inch of my mouth. As our tongues danced our lower bodies pressed tighter together and I could feel both of our erections.

We were broken from our world by the manager coming up and asking how Axel was going to pay. "Put it on my Brother's tab. I know Reno has one and if he doesn't tell him he has one now cause his son has a favorite here." With that I was yanked away to dress back into my normal clothes to trail away with Axel.

I didn't know what was to happen next but I did know that Axel has told the truth, I craved his touch.


	16. Where do I stand now?

AXEL

 **CHAPTER 16**

Where do I stand now?

Kissing Roxas was like kissing the sun itself. It was hot and fiery. He tasted of sea salt ice cream and something more. I didn't want to stop kissing him but we had to if we ever wanted to leave. I watched as he walked away quickly. I couldn't tell if it was to get away from me or to get back to me sooner. I hoped it was the second one. I don't think I could go back to just flirting with him. I needed his touch. He drove me insane with his touch but at the same time his touch keeps me sane.

When he came back dressed in his outfit from the party I couldn't help but smile at him and meat him half way. As soon as I was in reach I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door to my car.

"So ready to go back to the party?" I say as calmly as I could manage. He nodded but wouldn't look at me. "Roxas why did you kiss me back there?" As soon as I said it I wished I had taken it back. I really didn't want to know the answer if it was bad.

"I couldn't stop myself from doing it I'm sorry. I don't blame you I am no better than a whore." I placed my hand on his face and turned it toward me. Tears were slowly sliding down his face. I leaned forward and kissed him. This time was slow and gently more to calm him than anything else.

"Roxas you are not anything like that. All I want to know is why do you have this job?"

Roxas told me the whole story about his mother's money and I couldn't help but glance at him every once in a while, how could he act as if how he feelings means nothing? It hurt me to know that he puts his needs at the bottom of the list.

"Roxas you are quitting that job. And if you don't quit I will just have to get you fired. You don't need to do this. Your mom loves you and she wouldn't give you the money if she couldn't afford it. And you can depend on Sora and Cloud too you know they care about you a lot. And you can depend on me."

Roxas looked at me in shock. I just smiled at him and grabbed his hand. He didn't pull away but he didn't do anything else either. He was sending mixed messages; I didn't know where I stood at this point. Was I a friend, or something more?


	17. Wanting to be closer

ROXAS

 **CHAPTER 17**

Wanting to be closer 

When we got back to the party I saw that Sora was now dancing with Riku. I smiled at it. I hadn't let go of Axel's hand. I know that I should have let go long ago but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want to be another notch in Axel's belt, but at the same time I wanted to be as close to him as ever.

At one point the four of us went upstairs to get away from the noise. Axel had put some beanbag chairs in his room so there was now a place to sit other than his bed. I didn't care though I just kicked my shoes off and laid down on his bed. It was soft and smelled of Axel, and he smelled the same as he tasted. I blushed slightly at the memory of the kiss.

"Hey Rox are you comfy?" Sora asks me as he plops down in the beanbag next to Riku.

I nodded as I snuggled more into the bed.

"Oh no Roxy! That is my bed I brought in the beanbags for you bums not for me." Too lazy to get up off the bed I just rolled over to the far side to make room for Axel.

"Happy? There is room for you now." I say as I close my eyes. I heard everyone laugh and then I drifted to sleep.


	18. Not letting go

AXEL

 **CHAPTER 18**

Not letting go

I ended up lying on my bed next to Roxas. I would say I was to cool to be nervous but I was. Riku ended up getting Sora to rest his head on his lap. Soon after Sora had fallen asleep too. I was slightly jealous of Riku for getting his twin so easily. Roxas may have opened up to me and kissed me but after that all he did was hold my hand until we had split apart.

I watched his sleeping face he looked like an angel, I knew better then to let that look fool me I knew what he could do and the words that temping mouth knew. I sighed and glanced back over to Riku and Sora, Riku had finally fallen asleep. He had pulled Sora almost completely onto his lap so the Sora's head was now resting on his shoulder and Riku's head was rested on his. I turned back to Roxas then and saw a small smile cross his lips. I smiled too and watched him for a moment or so more.

Roxas rolled closer to me and to keep him from trying to roll over me I placed my arm on his back ready to roll him back to his side of the bed but then he grabbed my hand from his back and wrapped it around himself. I felt my face heat up I knew he was doing it in his sleep and wouldn't remember doing it or who he was doing it too. For all I knew he could of that I was Sora.

Roxas cuddled into me sharing his warmth with me. I couldn't pull away and compromise waking him up so I did the only thing I could think of I snuggled closer and placed my arm that he was not holding for dear life under his head and feel asleep.


	19. Where are my socks?

ROXAS

 **CHAPTER 19**

Where are my socks?

I didn't expect to wake up in Axel's arms and to be so close to him. I looked up at his face and saw that he was sleeping. He looked sexy even when he was sleeping only I knew he wouldn't open his mouth and ruin the image. I sat up slightly to look at the clock it was about 2 am and there was no sound from down stairs so I guess everyone either crashed somewhere around the house or left. I looked at the floor and found Sora wrapped up in Riku's arms and I questioned when that happened but from the way it looked the both were enjoying the closeness.

When I tried to get up to move to the floor I felt arms tighten around my waist pulling me back down.

"Please say." Axel whispered half asleep in my ear. I felt the heat rise in my body. "I want to hold you a little longer. At least let me have tonight." His voice was laced with sleep and I know that if it was not for that he wouldn't have been so kind about it. Most likely he would have said something like, _"Roxy you know you want to stay in my arms I mean how could you not. I am that sexy; if I was you I would have been all over this by now."_ I silently laughed at the thought and fell back asleep easier than I thought I could have.

When I woke up again it was to Sora shouting something about all our shirts missing. I sat up quickly and sure enough I saw that Axel, Sora, and Riku were all shirtless. Then I followed Axel's arms and found them still around my naked torso.

"Axel! Who said you could get fresh with my brother?" Sora says glaring at Axel as best he could.

"Sora leave the glares to Roxas you just look constipated when you do that. And I am not getting fresh with Roxas; he got fresh with me in his sleep last night." Axel says letting go of me and getting out of bed.

"Okay everyone cool your sacks!" As soon as I shouted that everyone got quiet and looked at me. "We need to find our shirts; I really liked mine So picked it out for me." I say as I slip out of the bed and notice my socks are gone too. "okay this is stupid my socks are gone too, whoever did this either doesn't know what a good prank is or has a weird things for my socks."

When we got down stair we found want happened to our shirts. There seemed to be at least a hundred shirts hung and tucked into random places. It took us hours to pick them all up mostly because there was no one left at the house but for the four of us and because we had to organize them. After they were separated by gender it went to color to size.

Even after we finished cleaning the whole house we didn't find my socks, everything was found from Axel's last iPod that he lost months ago to his spare keys. The only thing I wanted at this point were my socks back.


	20. Is it my fault you look good cleaning

AXEL

 **CHAPTER 20**

Is it my fault you look good cleaning my house?

Watching Roxas clean my house in look of our shirts and his socks was so cute. When he pulled out something that looked like it might have been ours his face gets this big smile but when he pulls it out and it is something else he gets angry and tossing the object into one of the piles.

Sora and Riku were goofing off more than helping I would have yelled at them, but then again I wasn't working either I was watching Roxas sway around the house listening to my old iPod he found.

Roxas might be OCD he has been organizing everything in my house. I am shocked he has not tried to organize my clothes in my dresser yet. _Roxas opening my dresser and folding the clothes and placing them back in with those delicate hands. He turns and smiles at me and all he is in are his jeans and they are slipping dangerously low on his hips._

I let myself be consumed by my daydream a little too long and Roxas had noticed. When I snapped out of it Roxas was right in my face.

"Axel you really should be helping me." I held off all my daydreams until we finished.

When we finished everyone was tired even the do nothing duo. We all agreed to just relax in my living room and watch some TV. Only problem was I couldn't focus on the movie with all of us scrunched on my sofa. Trying to fit 4 people on a 3 person sofa is not always great, I mean yeah we all fit but Roxas sat right next to me. His leg was flush against mine and I couldn't move away from it. His arm was also pressed against mine.

I leaned over to look how Riku and Sora where taking it and they didn't seem to mind at all. Riku had placed his arm around the back of the sofa where Sora was and Sora just draped his legs over Riku's they both looked content and I was jealous.

I have not had a chance to find out where I stand with Roxas. Was that kiss really nothing to him? That amazing kiss from the gods themselves. I still can't get it out of my mind. He was like torture, I could stay close and wonder if I am more than just a friend or I could distance myself and see if he chases.

I would usually go for the chase because I know that they all end up crawling to me; however I didn't know with Roxas he could be seducing me one minute and trying to attack me the next. There was really only one thing I could think to do but it would have to wait.

* * *


	21. I wish I never explained lewd to you

ROXAS

 **CHAPTER 21**

I wish I never explained lewd to you

The next morning for school I found myself not knowing what to wear, I felt like Sora. My room even looked like his. My clothes were everywhere and Sora was sitting on my bed laughing at me waiting for me to ask for his help.

"Ro would you like some help? I already have a great idea for an outfit. It will drive Axel crazy." Sora says hopping off my bed and going to my closet.

"Who says I want Axel to like my outfit?" I say defensive. I really did want to catch his eye but it is not like I told Sora anything about it.

"Simple I saw you watching him most of the day yesterday and when you curled up on his bed you smelled it and smiled." Then he hopped back onto my bed and took a big sniff and let out a sigh and smiled.

"I didn't look like that you idiot." I saw knowing I was blushing.

"So you kiss him yet? I know you are dying to." Sora was now back at my closet handing me a pair of white skinnies and a black BVB tee-shirt. "You really are easy to read you know. Now come here so I can make-up your face." As he says this he pulls out his eyeliner.

I backed away. Eyeliner was for girls and emo kids, I was neither. I backed straight up into my door and fumbled for the handle, but Sora had gotten to close by then. He had both hands pressed on the door locking me between his arms. He looked right at me a serious look on his face. Then he leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"Ro you know that Ax will not be able to refuse you if you just let me help you. I saw how he looked at you when we were dancing. You should just trust me. Just imagine soon it will not be me standing here like this to you but Axel. And he will whisper something lewd into your ear and move his hands like so." In saying that, Sora placed his hands on my chest tracing small circles.

"So, this is sexual harassment. Stop." I say as my mine fill with Axel's touch as it had when I performed.

Suddenly the touches stopped. "Okay Ro but you know it is true I heard your gasp, 'Axel', don't worry I will not tell anyone."

We walked out of the house shockingly on time this morning, Sora was dressed in black skinnies and a white tee shirt with some random colorful print on it and he had eyeliner tracing both his blue eyes making them stand out.

In the car I looked in the rearview mirror and looked at my eyes also lined with eyeliner. Sora really knows how to get under my skin.


	22. You are just asking for it Roxy Baby

AXEL

 **CHAPTER 22**

You are just asking for it Roxy Baby

I insisted on getting to school early so that we could save a spot for Roxas and Sora. We had offered to pick them up and take them to school but Sora insisted that they had to get ready and that he didn't want the surprise to be ruined.

I smirked at the thought of this surprise. I know Riku's surprise would be to have Sora however I didn't know how I would have benefited from this at all. At least I didn't until the twins arrived at school. Sora was the first one out of the car. He bound over to Riku and jumped into his arms giving him a hug that would have killed a normal man.

Roxas still sat in the car, his face was turned away from us slightly. "Hey Axel you know maybe if you turn toward us and stop staring at the car door like it is raping him, maybe, just maybe he might come out." Riku says to me as he pulls me over to join them without removing his arm from around Sora. I didn't like the idea of turning my back from him because Roxas always is a great view.

Before too long I heard the car door open and I refrained from turning to look at Roxas. Then I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders pulling me downward. I bent my knees and leaned back to make it easier for whatever was going on.

Then I felt a pair of lips press against my neck. I couldn't hold off anymore. I turned around fully and grabbed Roxas into my arms.

"Took you long enough Roxy Baby." I say as I was about to plant a kiss on his lips. Then I fully looked at him. I had to let go and back way. "Holy shit Roxy trying to get me to rape you right here in the school parking lot? Cause if you want it like that I will happily assist you."

I saw his face flush to a bright pink. "This is all So, he practically raped me this morning to get eyeliner on me." He then glared at Sora who just gave him a cute innocent smile. I was starting to think that Sora was the really evil mastermind of the two.

"Well 'So', thank you for making your brother sex on legs. But I wish you would have toned it down just a little I still do have to share my desk in English." I say as I grab Roxas's hand and start pulling him to the building. "Well come on Roxy I want to be right on time for class."


	23. Don't call me Roxy

ROXAS

 **CHAPTER 23**

Don't call me Roxy

I didn't expect for Axel to openly grab me like that. I could tell that he was confused by my actions and that was more of the reason he pulled me away then to get to Leon's class on time even thought that is a good idea.

When we had gotten to the class room it was empty. Axel pulled me over to his desk in the back of the room and I planted myself on the desk.

"Roxas what are we?" He asks me as he lets go of my hand that I didn't even remember holding.

"We are friends, I think." I say looking away from his face. I know he wants to be more, but I just can't handle that. I couldn't be all he wanted me to be.

"Roxas I will make you change those words. I know you don't feel like that I know there is something between us why can't you just admit it Roxy." He places his hand on the side of my face and turning my face back to him.

I turn my face away again this time to hide my tears. "My desk is going to be here today, and Axel don't call me Roxy." With those words I got up and sped out of the room.

I ran to the closest bathroom and locked myself in one of the stalls. I leaned against the stall and let my tears fall. I felt as though my heart was being stomped on. I couldn't let myself get too close to him. I didn't need it to be like before. I don't need another person to promise to be with me and leave me to the side.

I gave up Cloud to Leon years ago, and then I had to give up on dad coming home, then mom left, now I had to give Sora to another too. Everyone makes the promise to stay with me always but then they turn and leave me behind.

 _I will never give my heart away_

 _I will never give my heart away_

 _I will never give my heart away._

I keep saying this over again in my head but I know it is already too late. My heart no longer belonged to me. Axel stole my heart.


	24. Well shit, those twins really know

AXEL

 **CHAPTER 24**

Well shit, those twins really know how to break hearts

I watched in shock as he raced out of the room. All I could think was _what the hell did you do now Axel?_ I thought I had gotten somewhere I thought there was something there for both of us I mean kissing him was like nothing else on earth it was so amazing. Then I had to be an ass and say those words to him. He really is too good for me.

When class started I found my eyes wondering around the room to see where Roxas had picked to place his desk. When I saw it in the very front of the room closest to the door my heart sank. Leon's class went by as normal Cloud popped in a few times asking if he could hide under the desk followed by Leon kicking him out of the classroom.

Not once did Roxas look back at me. What had happened to the Roxas I saw earlier? Something had to have run through his head as we made our way to class. I would have to find Sora after class.

When the bell rung I had gotten a good look at Roxas's face. His eyes were puffy from crying. I really did mess up somehow. I couldn't leave the room fast enough. I had to find Sora before he went to Gym with Roxas.

I took the quickest route to the gym and saw Sora just about there. Before he could even register what happened I had pulled him away into the small alcove.

"Sora I need to talk to you, right now." I say hurriedly. I didn't let go of him until he said he would stay and talk to me.

"It is about Ro, right?" He asks me as he folds his arms over his chest. "That idiot really did this shit again." He seemed to whisper to himself.

"So, you know that he rejected me just plain out and left the room without giving me a chance to prove I deserved a chance at him." I say and I could feel my heart clenching and my face stinging. I knew what was going to happen next. I have Sora a look and he nodded as if understanding not to say a word to anyone. Then I let my tears fall. Yes me, big man on campus. The guy who people run in fear of when I give them a look or if they simple know I don't like them, I was crying for a boy I just met.

"Ro…. He doesn't trust people with his heart anymore. He use to give it to everyone so easily, but after what happened with Namine and Hayner, he just changed." I looked at him to explain more.

"Namine was Ro's first girlfriend, okay and his only girlfriend. But he gave her his heart and after about a month she came up to him one day and said, 'I'm sorry Roxas it is over, I think you're gay. So don't call me back anymore, I knew it for a bit now but I just thought I might have been wrong. I am not.' With that she walked out of Ro's like and never came back. Then Hayner was his best friend for ages if Ro was not with me he was with Hayner. So then when Hayner asked him out to see if he really was gay he couldn't say no. things went well with them for a bit. Ro thought he was in love with Hayner. Until, he found Hayner cheating on him with Seifer. That was the last straw he swore off love saying it was only for freaks because as soon as you give your heart someone breaks it."

"I would never break his heart, but he might have broken mine." I say softly wiping my tears on the sleeve of my hoodie.

"Axel, he has gotten worse since our dad left us, because right after he left Cloud was announcing that he was leaving for college in the morning and he was not going to stay home like planned but move in with 'the love of my life' " as he said that part he mimicked Cloud. I couldn't help but smile. "so Cloud left the house and didn't come home ever. He called sometimes but never came to see us. It hurt Roxas more than anyone. So then this year when mom left he swore I was the only one that was yet to leave him, but I think, he thinks that I am sort of leaving him for Riku. And I am not I love my brother if it came down to it I would pick him over Riku. And from the sound of things I guess I will have too. So Axel can you tell Riku….. I can't make it to the movie this weekend." With that Sora ran away before I could grab hold of him again.

Great not only am I dumped before it starts but so was Riku. He is going to want to kill me….or worse kill Roxas.


	25. Idiotically lewd bucket of lard

ROXAS

 **CHAPTER 25**

Idiotically lewd bucket of lard

When I got to gym I was shocked Sora was not there yet. I had gotten dressed and decided to wait for him in the gym.

Sora had come in right when the whistle was blown for us to line up.

"Rox what do you want to do this weekend?" He asks me sweetly. I knew right then there was something wrong.

"You have a date with Riku this weekend I was going to hang at home maybe watch some TV or work on my music." I said to him and watched his smile twitch just a bit. "Did that ass cancel on you?" I as anger now filling me.

"No Rox, I cancelled on him. I thought you would have been with Axel but seeing as you rejected him I am not going to leave you alone." He says and I can tell he is trying to hold back the tears.

I grabbed him into a hug and whisper in his ear. "Go this weekend, Axel just won my heart and I need to take it back before I can be his friend again."

Sora looked like he was going to tell me something important but then Cloud came up and wrapped his arms around us both. "If you two are going to have some brotherly love going on I want to join." Then he turns his face to the class. "Turn away class I am about to have some incest time with my twin brothers."

Just then the whole class glanced over at us some of the girls seemed to even pull out cameras.

"Cloud get off me you bucket of lard, you idiotically lewd bucket of lard."

Then everyone laughed. "Roxas I know what a bucket of lard is….now but what is an idiotically LEWD bucket of lard."

"Oh I know what that means!" Sora says pulling away slightly. "It means crude and offensive in a sexual way…" He smiles at me. "Did I get it right Roxas?"

"Yes, now both of you freakishly idiotic lewd people let go of me."

"Someone needs to get laid." I turn my glare to Cloud.

"Yeah he really does. And he rejected his perfect lay too." I turned my icy glare to Sora. "Well it is true."


	26. If I can't be your lover, let me be

AXEL

 **CHAPTER 26**

If I can't be your lover, let me be your best friend

The rest of the week went by horridly slow. After I told Riku about Sora cancelling he looked ready to kill. Lucky for me he softened up after he heard what happened with Roxas.

It was Friday night and Riku and I were just hanging around my living room. Riku was lying on my sofa looking at the ceiling. I was lying on the coffee table with my head hanging off so I was looking at the room upside down. To put it simply we had no lives. I really didn't know what to do, most of my time had been spent trying to get with Roxas I couldn't remember what it was like to not have him in my life so much.

I was confused more than anything. I had been rejected before and each time that happened I would bounce back. I was never sitting around like this. Then there is Riku, usually he would have dragged us out to the park or something just to get out, but he seemed more distracted by thoughts of Sora. We were both pathetic; no we both were in love and crushed.

"Riku, why don't you call Sora maybe he will change his mind." Then I had my idea. If I couldn't be happy at least Riku could be right?

I got up from the table and made my way to my room. I grabbed my phone off the bed side table and dialed the number I stared at for the past week.

"Hello?"

"Roxas, I know you don't want to talk to me, but I need you to do me a favor. More like I need you to do Riku a favor."

"What do you want from me?" Roxas says, I could tell he was not happy for the call.

"Get Sora to go to my house and pick of Riku for the date he cancelled. Riku is crushed. He is lying on my sofa staring at the ceiling. Riku doesn't do moping like this."

There was a silence on the other end, for a second I thought Roxas had hung up. Then I hear screaming, and fighting. After a minute things got quiet, and Roxas returned to the phone. "Sora will be there in about 15 minutes." He didn't say anything else and I checked to see if he ended the call, he hadn't.

"Roxy, even though you don't want a relationship with me I don't want to be completely out of your life. I don't want you to ignore me anymore. I want to at least be your best friend if I can't be anything else to you." Roxas was silent for another moment before I hear the tiny whisper of ok, then the soft hum of a dropped call.


	27. Thinking of you starts fires I can't

ROXAS

 **CHAPTER 27**

Thinking of you starts fires I can't put out

Saturday night was empty and quiet at home. Sora was walking around like a zombie not even bothering to look where he is going. I swear he walked into closed doors at least five times. I knew it had to be the fact that he cancelled with Riku, I never asked him to. He just feels like one of us can't have a boyfriend when the other doesn't. he feels as though I am a child he must put before everything else in his life.

When Axel called I felt my heart skip. I couldn't believe he was calling me after everything. I was sure he would never want to be around me again. He didn't really call for me though. He called to ask me to do something for Riku, and I only did it because I knew it would fix Sora too. How could I have said no?

I set my phone down without a word thinking Axel would either wait for me or hang up, and headed to Sora's room. At that moment he was hanging from the bar in his closet upside down. I pulled him down and started stripping him of his Pj's.

"Sora you're going on a date with Riku in 15 minutes so get dress." I say simply as I hand him the clothes and walk over to his dresser for his eye liner.

"Roxas I am not going!" those were not the right words and when I glared at him I know he wished he could have taken them back. He knew not to yell at me or disobey me.

I ran toward him eyeliner in hand as I tackled him to the floor. He screamed and fought against me for a moment or two but soon gave up and allowed me to put the eyeliner on his face. After I was done he promised to go.

I walked back to my phone to tell Axel he was going to be there shortly.

Then Axel asked me to be his best friend. I felt a pain in my heart. I knew it was stupid to be close to him in any way, it would just mean pain in the end. However, I am an idiot and I still needed to breathe the same air as him so I whisper okay and hung up.

After Sora left the house was even quieter and the air was thicker too. I couldn't help myself from thinking of Axel. His larger hands that could hold my face so gently and his huge smile that made me feel like I was the only boy he saw. How could I just be his friend? It was all I could think about.

Then I started to touch myself. I no longer to touch myself without thinking of Axel and I could no longer think of Axel without touching myself. It was slowly killing me. Each touch felt like fire as I imagined his hands. I knew by now I was breathing Axel's name. Calling to him as I removed my shirt and pants. I lay out on top of my sheets hoping the cool air in the house would calm me down. But I was still thinking about those fiery touches.

After I was done I cried. I cried for wanting him, for not taking him, for letting him in so close. I cried for the people who left me and cried for those would leave me in the future. But mostly I cried for Axel, knowing that this whole time I was hurting him.

I couldn't handle that thought anymore.


	28. My Roxy is small compared to the

AXEL

 **CHAPTER 28**

My Roxy is small compared to the hospital bed

When Sora came over to get Riku he told me I should go to his house, so Roxas was not all alone on a Saturday night. I didn't need to be told twice. I rushed over there and knocked on the door but he didn't answer. Worried I let myself in. I walked through until I found Roxas's room. I looked in and found him passed out on the floor in a pool of blood.

I stood there for a moment thinking he was dead. He looked like an angel covered in blood. His blonde hair looked pink and I could now see the blood was coming from multiple cuts along his wrists all the way up his arms. Then I saw a small breath.

"Roxy?" I called as I moved to his side and lifted him up into my arms.

"Axel…..Axel….Axel." He repeated my name over and over again. Somehow I knew I was the cause for this.

I dragged Roxas to the living room to wait for the ambulance to arrive. I hand wrapped a towel around his arms hoping to stop the bleeding. It was the longest 10 minutes of my life with Roxas in my arms.

I called Sora from the hospital and he told me to not leave Roxas's side, he said that they would be here soon. The doctors didn't want to let me in but when I put them of the phone with Sora they changed their minds quickly, I don't know what Sora had said to them but it worked.

Roxas looked so small lying in the hospital bed. I kept asking myself what would have happened if I had not shown up. I was too scared to face the fact that he did this to himself and I might have been the reason why.

I walked over to his side and held onto his hand with both of mine. I already couldn't have him as my lover but I didn't want him gone from my life. It would hurt too much for him to be gone forever.

I don't know how long I was there before I fell asleep still holding Roxas's hand.


	29. I really don't want to let go

ROXAS

 **CHAPTER 29**

I really don't want to let go

I woke up with my arms bandaged and Axel clinking to my hand in his sleep. Sora was curled up with Riku on the sofa, their hands intertwined, it made me smile. I couldn't really remember what happened my body almost acted on its own. The razor cut into my skin but I didn't feel it and I walked to my bedroom with ease but I didn't make it to the bed.

I tried to pull my hand from Axel's but he just tugged at it more. Then a nurse walked by and poked her head in. "You know sweet heart you should wake up your brother or your boyfriend they have refused to leave your side and it has been five hours, the poor silver haired boy had to run for drinks and food for all of them." With that she left the room most likely to tell the doctors I was up.

I puzzled for a moment at why she called Axel my boyfriend but I guess it was because he was gripping my hand like a worried lover.

"Axel, wake up." I say as I shake him with my other hand

"Roxas…nooo…you can't…mine….stop….love….Rox…mine..." Axel mumbled in his sleep as he was trying to cling to his dream. Then he snapped up quickly looking at me. I gave him a small smile and he jumped up and hugged me. I didn't have any control of this at all. Then he kissed me lightly before pulling away. "Roxas, I thought I lost you, it is my fault right? I came into your life and everything went downhill. I would promise to leave your life forever but I can't do that. I am selfish and I want you in my life forever." It took me a moment to notice he was crying and soaking my neck with his tears.

"Roxas, Are you okay? Do you need me to remove Axel from you?" I looked over and saw that Sora and Riku had woken up and Sora was slowly starting to move. I felt Axel stiffen at Sora's words. I shook my head and lightly pulled at Axel for him to get in the bed. I didn't care at this point I just needed his touch as much as he needed mine.

I didn't know how I was going to be able to let go of him again.

After a few more hours I was released from the hospital and got to return home. Axel and Riku refused to leave so we all camped out in the living room. I could tell they all were worried about what happened. It made me feel like they all cared enough and wanted to stay so close because they wouldn't want to leave me. Maybe I could trust them to stay by my side. Maybe I could trust Axel with my heart.


	30. Didn't I already tell you no?

AXEL

 **CHAPTER 30**

Didn't I already tell you no?

I was still watching some movies with Roxas when Sora and Riku fell asleep. I asked Roxas what he wanted me to do with them and he said to put them in Sora's room. I nodded my head and did as he said.

When I came back downstairs he was sitting up on the top of the sofa with his feet on the seat. He motioned for me to sit in front of him. I slowly made my way over and sat down. Then I felt his hands pull me back so I was leaning all the way back and I could feel Roxas at the back of my head. His hands snaked down to my chest.

"Axel, I decided I can trust you with my heart. You can't change your mind anymore it is far too late you are mine now." With that Roxas bit my neck licking and sucking at the mark. I knew it would bruise and I would have it for quite some time.

As much as I wanted to follow along with it I just couldn't bring myself to do it, instead I lightly grabbed his hands and told him the truth.

"Roxy, I am not ready for that, I really like you Roxy don't get me wrong, but I am just not ready to do it." I look up at his face and see a smile. I knew he wasn't going to be mad at me. Roxy is different from other guys.

It was late when we finally went up to Roxas's room. He was half dragging himself up the stairs I couldn't help but laugh to myself. He walked as if he was slightly drunk; I couldn't really say that I was ready to walk a straight line either but still.

Roxas pulled me along down the hallway to his bedroom; I had not been in there since I found him. I hesitated slightly but Roxas placed his hand in mine and pulled me in.

"Axel, can you just sleep with me tonight?" At first I was confused I already told me no once how many times was he going to try? He seemed to know what I was thinking because he started to laugh. "I didn't mean like that idiot." I couldn't help but laugh at my own stupidity as I plopped down onto his bed as he had done to mine ages ago at my party.

I also couldn't help myself from taking a deep breath taking in the scent of Roxas, it was everywhere and it was addictive. When he finally crawled into the bed too I smiled and wrapped an arm around him lazily. This is just perfect; it is just the way I want life to be, Just Roxas, one bed and smiles.


	31. Why am I always dragged into your

ROXAS

 **CHAPTER 31**

Why am I always dragged into your game of seduction Sora?

When I woke up the next morning I felt a weight on my upper body, I opened my eyes to see fire truck red hair blocking my view."Axel! Get your fat ass off me!" I say as I half-heartedly try to push him off. i hear him grunt and move slightly.

"Roxy, I don't want to, you are so comfy. You are the most amazing pillow in the world." He says slightly sitting up so that he could look into my eyes. The simple look gave me chills, I knew that it was a normal look but this one was for me only.

"Well most people put only their heads on a pillow not their whole upper body." I snap as I push him the rest of the way off.

"Same different in my book I like to lay all over my pillows especially if it is a cute short blonde one." Then Axel gave one of his infamous smirks. I swear one day I will make him pay for that shit eating grin.

As soon as I stood up I noticed that Riku and Sora were standing in the door way.

"How long have you two been standing there watching like creeps?" I say laughing as I walk over and give Sora a kiss on the cheek. I roll my eyes to Riku then to Axel to see how they will react. I was happy to say that like at the party they looked ready to eat us. I gave So a small look telling him we were going to have fun. he answered me with a smile, and placing a hand on my hip.

"Not long, I'm sorry Ro, you know how I get sometimes I love to watch you. Also I know that we have two more people over so how bout we share the bathroom so that everyone can have a shower?" I couldn't have come up with something better to place in their heads.

"So we did that a like a month ago because you were scared of the storm." I say as I place a hand on his cheek and the other resting on his hand on my hip.

"But Ro, I love sharing the bath with you." Sora says he places his other hand on my shoulder. I glance over at the two other boys and how he slightly moved closer told me it was working. "Please Ro, I want to share the bath with someone, and if not you then who would be willing to share such a small space with me?" He says batting his eye lashes.

"Well, So I guess if you really feel that way I will have to share with you." Then I slowly leaned into him slightly. Sora leaned in with the same slowness. I looked over to see that Axel had cover himself up with the blanket and Riku was to busy looking at Sora to noticed and hid his little problem. Once Sora and I were barely a whisper apart I spoke again. "Ask Riku, I am not in the mood for your games" I tried to sound as cold as possible.

"You really are to much of a tease Ro, I am glad I am your brother and not your lover." He says as we slowly pulled apart.

"You know sometimes you want this body." I say smiling at him.

"Then I guess you want this one if I want yours." He says laughing and dragging a stunned Riku out of the room.

"Axe, which one of us were you looking at the most?" I ask as I start to pull out clothes for the day.

"Sora, I thought he would have done something I wouldn't have liked, I mean that was hot and all but I want to be the only one to touch you." Axel says as he slides out of the bed with the blankets around his midsection. "Sora is right though, you are one hell of a tease."

Before I could answer him he caught my lips in a kiss, it was just as exciting as the first one we had but there seemed to be more fire in it. I was being pulled into the middle of the burning flame called Axel and I was ready to get burned and marked.

When we finally stopped the bathroom was open and I took it so I could think about things. I always do my best thinking in there.

I couldn't even describe how amazing Axel is. He knew I wasn't ready to go to far but yet when I tried to give him what I thought he wanted he turned it away trying to say he wasn't ready for it when I knew it was me and he knew it too. It was sweet and caring. It seemed that under all the horridness that Axel hides behind he really is a great guy, he will do anything for someone he cares about it is just how he is nothing more than that.


	32. You think you can beat me baby, I

AXEL

 **CHAPTER 32**

You think you can beat me baby, I invented this game

I couldn't believe that Sora and Roxas could even act like that toward each other, I was worried that I would have to fight Sora for Roxas if anything. However Roxas erased those doubts when Roxas told Sora he wouldn't play his games and came back to me.

When Roxas was looking for something to wear I stood up and had the blanket wrapped around me from the look he gave me I could tell that he was thinking that it looked like I was just wearing the blanket. He blushed slightly and I didn't even listen to the words he was saying anymore I just kissed him.

Before I was ready it was over and Roxas was in the bathroom taking a shower. I had nothing to do but wait around his room looking through it. I knew what I hoped to find in his room, porn, condoms, something dirty, but I couldn't find anything at all. He was so pure even though I know that he is a stripper, just looking through his room and knowing him personally I would never have guessed it if I had not seen it for myself.

Thinking about that gave me an idea. I was going to be Roxas's sugar daddy, and if he didn't like it I would just have to buy him up every time he went out to work. I smiled to myself as I waited lying on Roxas's bed. I couldn't wait to go back to school with Roxas on my arm. I would make sure everyone knew he was mine and if they tried to take him from me there would be problems.

Finally when Roxas got out of the shower and back into his room I glanced over and took in the view of his wet hair. His normally spikey hair was weighted down by the water. This caused the front of his hair to cling to his face. He looked like an innocent angel caught in a dirty image. However being as amazing as I am I controlled myself and walked out of the room and to the bathroom without attacking him. I could only imagine the thoughts going through his head.

The water was surprisingly still warm when I hopped in. I let the water trickle down my body for a moment before I started on the task of washing my hair. In the middle of lathering there was a knock on the door followed by Roxas's voice.

"Axel? I need to wash my face and I need my deodorant, so can I come in?" He says mildly.

"Sure thing Roxy." I answer as I continue to wash my hair.

I could have sworn I could feel Roxas's eyes on me through the curtain. I felt my face getting hot and images popping into my head. Then I knew he did this on purpose and the excitement faded a little and I knew just how to get him back. I quickly finished washing and turned off the water. Before I opened the curtain I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist.

"Roxy, I forgot to tell you I was almost done. Oh well."


	33. Well shit now I feel like an ass

ROXAS

 **CHAPTER 33**

Well shit now I feel like an ass

When Axel moved the curtain to the side i felt my heart skip. Out of all the things that guy has tried to do i could never have thought of him trying to tease me like this. I continued to look at my reflection in th mirror as i washed my face. I felt Axel's wet arms aruond my waste before i saw him.

"Axel, i am trying to wash my face and plus i have to clean the apartment, i know it has not been cleaned in days." I say as i remove his arms with my soap covered hands.

"But Roxy we did clean alittle bit. I was the one who cleaned the living room, and Sora did your room, and Riku did Sora's room." Axel said matter of factly as he grabs his clothes off the floor.

"Wait a minute you said that Riku cleaned Sora's room?" I say as calmly as I could.

"Yeah.." Axel says backing slowly out of the bathroom not caring that he was only in the towel.

"SORA!" I wash the soap off my face in lightning time and ran down stairs to the kitchen where I found Sora hiding behind Riku. "Move aside Riku I must re-enforce some rules." As I was about to leap pass Riku to Sora Axel appeared out of no where in his jeans grabbing me and pulling me away.

"What did Sora do?" Riku asks looking completely clueless.

"Sora had you clean his time bomb of a room." I say trying to remove myself from Axel's grip.

Just then Axel and Riku laughed whole heartedly at me. "Really Roxy that is all this is about, Sora having Riku clean his room?" Axel tugged me closer to him. "That is why I think you are just sooo cute."

" Don't laugh at me, He knows that he can't have others clean his room. If I have to deal with the whole house he has to clean his room." I said simply.

"Ro I was cleaning up your room...and you know it took a long time to remove...the you know...stain." Sora said quietly behind Riku.

"Shit now I feel like an ass." I say having all rage left my body. "I know I have not said this yet, but I'm sorry for everything. I know i caused problems for you all and most likely for Cloud and mom too."

"Well, there was a bit of trouble for Cloud, but...well...no one could get ahold of mom." Sora said as his eyes grew sadder.


	34. Are you sure we are not going to

AXEL

 **CHAPTER 34**

Are you sure we are not going to murder her?

I wanted to hold Roxas even closer when I glanced down at his face. He looked like he was about to cry. "Roxy are you okay?" I asked him quickly as i leaned down and placed my head on his shoulder. "Your mom might just be working really hard and had here phone off."

"No... I talked to someone at the main building and they said she left with the CEO just about the same day she got there...Roxas she left us here so she could could live her life again..."Sora started to burst into tears.

"Sora!" Roxas ran from my grip pulling Sora into his arms. I watched the two of them as they held onto eachother.

I glanced over at Riku to see if he knew what we could do, of course he had nothing. So we both watched as Sora leaked water from his face and Roxas whispered to him to calm down. I noticed Roxas didn't shed a single tear. Almost as if he knew this was happening.

"Riku could you take Sora upstairs and do...whatever it is that you two do." Roxas said as he let go of Sora and pushed him lightly into Riku's arms. "Axel get a shirt on we are going for a walk." With that he walked out of the room. I ran upstairs grabbing my shirt and shoes tossing them on as i headed down the stairs.

I slowed down when I saw Roxas staring out the window. He looked cute in a sullen way. I walked up behind him quietly and wrapped my arms around him. "Alright Roxy I am ready to listen to whatever it is that we need to talk about."

"We are not going to be talking about anything we are going somewhere. I already called Cloud, he owed me one." He says as we walk out the door and out to his car.

"What do you mean Cloud owes you one? Where are we going Roxas?" I was slightly worried about what was going on but I still sat in the passenger seat of the car.

"We are going to hunt down that woman and make her pay for her lies." The tone is his voice made it seem as though we were going to kill his mother. Of course since I am just an idiot i voiced the thought. He laughed at me and said in a scary tone, "No, Ax we are not going to kill my mother but we are going to make her wish we would do something like that." To say I was completely scared would be a lie. I mean I was scared but at the same time I was slightly turned on by scary murderous Roxas. I am one sick guy.


	35. My Axie has fears too, but he is

ROXAS

 **CHAPTER 35**

My Axie has fears too, but he is still scary

It didn't take long to get a flight to the location of the main building, but then again I knew it wouldn't be a problem. Axel on the other hand still seemed unsure that we were not going to kill anyone. I tried to tell him that I just planned on hunting her down and talking to her. However Axel didn't seem to think this the truth.

"Roxas..." He whispered quickly when we were on the plane almost landing. I glance over and see his eyes closed tightly and his head down. He seemed completely tense.

"Axel are you...scared?" I tried not to laugh but it was funny big bad Axel scared of plane landings?

"Roxas...don't even...go there..." He tried to sound frightening but it was hard to take him seriously when he was making such a cute scared face.

I couldn't stand (well sit) to see him like this so I leaned over and kissed him lightly. I felt a smile slowly spread accross his face. When i leaned back again I looked around and saw that quiet a few people we looking over at us. Some girls even had there cameras out and giggling about it being the cutest yaoi kiss they have seen.

"Axel I think we we spotted." I say lightly. He lifted his head quickly and looked around a huge blush on his face. I smiled at him. "Well Axie baby I think we just became offical and came out to the whole plane." He smiled back at me showing more of the Axel I know and care for.

"Roxy that is not the way you do it at all." With that he leaned over and kissed me full force. When he pulled away he turned to the watching passengers and said, "Yes good citizens this is my lover and one day he will have my man babies." I hit him up side the head when he said that last part so he added. "Okay so no man babies, we will just adopt." I tried to glare at him but his wide idiotic smile made it hard to do anything but smile back at him and take his hand.

When we finally landed and made our way to the building I was anger again and ready to deal with some employees.

"I need to know where Ms. Strife went with this CEO guy and if you don't tell me now I will make sure something happens to this company." Was the first thing i said when I entered the building and hit the desk in the main lobby.

"Young man there is nothing you can do to this company. What are you fifteen? And I can't tell you thinks about our employees." The woman sitting behind the desk told me with a straight face completely unfazed.

"One old hag I am Sixteen and smarter then you will ever be. Two the employee in question is my mother, and Three I may not be able to do anything personally to this company but I have many friends that are in high places in companies far biggest then this one." Just as I was about to name a few for added effect Axel popped in.

"Also his boyfriend just happens to be the son of the CEO of your companies being competion. So you better answer my sweethearts questions." I couldn't help but give the woman a smug smile.

"They left to some small island that no one really lives at anymore. From what I understood she was from there." After she said that I turned away draggin Axel with me.

"It's time for you to see my home town Axel."


	36. I love when you punch me for being

AXEL

 **CHAPTER 36**

I love when you punch me for being an idiot

If I had known we were going to be getting on so many planes today I most likely would have acted like I was sick this morning. It is sad to say but I have a fear of landing planes. Being on the plane is fine, going up is fine, but when it is time to desend I get scared. It is almost like we are dropping out of the sky to our doom. The second plane we got on Roxas took the window seat and he refused to to let me look at anything but him.

"Roxas, why are you going through all of this anyway?" He glared at me as if telling me that I didn't need to know. "If you tell me it might get my mind off planes." I tried my best to flutter my eyelashes at him like a girl.

I knew it worked when he smiled and shook his head slightly. "Alright Axel, I will tell you, but it is only because it will make you not flip out again." He turned to me and suddenly got extremely serious.

"Axel by now you should be able to guess that I hate those who abandon others. You also know that usually I would just still around and remove myself from everyone so that wouldn't happen to me. However something about you being here with me and everyone else showing that no matter what happens you all will stay with me. You all have supported me enough that I know that I can stand up for what I can't stand. Without you being here I know that I wouldn't be able to do anything." As he said that he grabbed my hand in his. "Axel you are my strength to do this."

I couldn't help but glomp him as best as I could in the seat. "Roxy that is so sweet. You are so cute." I tried to shower him with kisses but he punched me! Yes, he punched me! "Ouch Roxy what was that for?"

"Don't call me cute. I will beat the shit out of you and not think twice about it...until I'm done."

"Sometimes I don't know what i see in you." I saw matter of factly making kissey faces at him.

"Simple I am sexy, smart, charming and all around amazing." I couldn't help but smile at him and try to give him another kiss.

"Roxy if that is how amazing you are then why are you will me?" I snuggled up to him resting my head on his shoulder.

"Maybe it is because you are like a cat...a really large cat." I look up at him with the best glare I could give him. "Alright...let's see...ummm...well you are supportive, funny, a complete idiot..."

"Woah woah wait a second... you think I am an idiot?" I was shocked.

"Well yeah, why else would you have keep coming after me, even when I told you hell no."

"You do have a point there. But Roxy I am not an idiot, I am just hopelessly in love." He looked at me in disbelief. "Roxy don't give me that look. It is true, you make me do stupid things."

"Axel you are the cheesiest guy ever. I don't know what I can do with you."

"You could always marry me." The look on his face when I said that was priceless.


	37. I don't need you, I have my sugar

ROXAS

 **CHAPTER 37**

I don't need you, I have my sugar daddy

When we walked down my old street I glanced over at Axel to see his reaction to my small hometown. There are only about fifteen homes on the whole island. Most of the families had younger childern and because it was so small everyone knew everyone. So when someone saw me they came rushing out to pull me and Axel into their home. The first people to lay their hands on us were my friend Pence's parents.

"Oh Roxas sweetness how have you been? How is Twilight Town treating you? And who is this guy who is attached to you?" Pence's mother rattled off millions of questions as she squeezed me to death.

"I am good, Twilight Town is good and this is Axel, he is my boyfriend. And I can't stay to chat right now I need to see if mom is at the house." I say simply as I pull out of the hug.

"Oh she has been here for months gumdrop, her and that new boyfriend of hers. How could you not have known? Have you and Sora been doing bad things again?" She says with a wink as she hands us eat a cookie and walks us to the door.

"No ma'am we are both tied down to our boyfriends right now, thank you for the cookies, next time I come to visit I will bring Sora and Riku." Then before she had a chance to ask any other questions I grabbed Axel's hand and ran down the street to my house. At this point if we still wanted it to be a suprise we would have to go into the backyard before the news of me being back spread.

Axel seemed nervous as I picked the lock to the backdoor. I couldn't help but smile. If only he knew how I had learned to pick locks. Maybe he wouldn't think of me the same way knowing that I use to break into others houses to leave random items in places they would have noticed right away.

I walked over to my mom's room and listened closely. When I didn't hear anything I knocked on the door. I heard the sound of my mother being jolted awake. then without bothering about anything I opened the door. "Hello mother."

She was laying in her bed with whom I assume is the CEO guy. "Looks like you are getting a lot done at your new job." I said with a glare.

"Roxas I can explain sweetie." She looked frantic. "I was going to call you and Sora soon, I swear I was."

"Really Mrs. Strife? It didn't seem like it. You didn't even answer when Sora tried to reach you! Roxas was in the hospital and no one could reach you! Roxas could have died and you wouldn't of even known. What kind of fucking mother are you?" Axel's face was beet red and I had to cling to his arm to keep him from going further into the room.

"I... I didn't know about the phone calls. I have been sending the money to the bank account for them I thought everything was fine." I didn't even want to look at my mother, so I looked at the man laying next to her. Seems that he had something to share seeing as he was looking down at the blanket.

"So Mr. All Important CEO, do you have something you would like to share with us?" I smirked devilishly when I saw him squirm. "Did you know about the calls? Do you know if my mother is lying?"

"She saw the calls...she said it was nothing important just an old friend trying to call her for something stupid." Sounded like something that woman would say.

"Well sir looks like your company is safe because you told the truth, and mother, we don't need your pity money anymore. I make plenty of money at my job, and like you I have my own sugar daddy." I couldn't help but add the last part about Axel just because I know it would raise questions in her.

"Yeah Mrs. Strife he has me now so don't worry, we won't invit you to the wedding." Then just as quickly as we got there we left.

"You know Axel you keep bringing up marrage. Who says I even want to marry you?" I ask Axel after we walk through the front door of my apartment.

"Who wouldn't want to marry me Roxy? Plus I already told half the school I was going to marry you after college..." Axel said simplily as he walked into the kitchen.

"We will talk about this tomorrow." Was the last thing I said before I fell asleep on the table.


	38. We're kitchen ninjas Roxy

AXEL

 **CHAPTER 38**

We're kitchen ninjas Roxy

I couldn't fully remember much of getting back to Roxas's place let alone falling asleep in the kitchen. I get up from the counter, (yes i sleep on the counter) and turned to the source of the laugher that woke me up. At the entrance of the kitchen were Riku and Sora trying to hold back laughter.

"Do you have a problem with the fact that I slept on the kitchen counter?" I ask trying to act as though it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"I would like to say yes but no, it is more Roxas then you...well and what Sora almost did." Riku says poking Sora's cheek.

I glanced to Sora's face to see it turn beet red. Then scan the kitchen for Roxas. I finally found him laying on the table. He was on his back, his shirt had risen half way up and his jeans hanging dangerously low.

"So what did he do this time? Or should I say almost do?" I sat down at the table and folded my hands placing them on Roxas's stomach. He didn't wake up from it luckily.

"Well Sora came downstairs to eat breakfast, and I followed slowly behind and I guess that he was still tired. He walked right over to the counter grabbed a bowl from the cabinet over you, then placed it on the opposite counter. After he grabbed his bowl of cereal he walked over to the table and placed it next to Roxas's head. He was about to sit down and eat when it dawned on him. He did a double take of the counter and the table, then came running to me right when I reached the doorway."

"Wow all that happened and the thing that woke me up was your laughs?" I looked next to Roxas's head and saw the bowl of cereal. "Sora are you going to eat that? Cause if not I will eat it."

"Just get your boyfriend of my table." Sora said neutrally.

"I thought he was your brother? Now he is just my boyfriend?" I ask with mock confusion.

"I take no ownership when he falls asleep anywhere but his bed." He replied matter of factly.

"Fine I will wake him up...Oi, Roxy wake up! Your sugar daddy wants some bacon!" As soon as I said that Roxas woke up and punched me!

"Don't ever call yourself my sugar daddy." Roxas glared at me but it couldn't look anything but cute because he was so jumbled and groggy.

"But Roxy isn't that what you told your mom I was." I reply with a wiggle of my eyebrows.

"Woah wait...you guys went to see mom?" Sora suddenly popped in sitting down at the table no longer caring that Roxas was still sittting on it.

"Yeah, and who needs her anymore she lied to everyone and she saw the calls so I told her off. And Axel I only said that to piss my mother off. You are not my sugar daddy I am still working both my jobs and Sora can get one too." Roxas was starting to get into his whole we don't need anyone, we can handle things on our own type rant.

"That's it Roxas!" I shout out of nowhere.

Everyone looked at me with conserned looks, well all of them but Roxas who looked at me with hurt puppy eyes think only god knows what. I let the silence fill the room before i spoke again.

"Roxas we are now engaged. You have no say in this I am giving you money and you will like it. You can either live with me or I will live with you and Sora."

The first answer I get is a bowl of cereal poured over my head.

"You ass I thought you were going to break-up with me or something like that! Don't make me worry like that!" Roxas ranted at me.

"So you agree to my rules? Now where are we living Roxy?" I smirk at him licking drops of milk off my face.

"...Wait, Why does Axel get the option to live here? I want to live here if Axel gets too. It is only fair." Riku pops in. We all stare at him. In all honestly it seems as if we had forgotten he was there for a minute.

"Oh goody! We can all live here! Won't that be fun Ro? Me, you , Axel, and Riku all living under one roof." Sora beams shooting out a rainbow aura as if he was not just about ready to join the dark side the day before.

"So does that mean my option no longer matters now that Axel is here?" Roxas asks everyone from his seat on the table.

"Hmm... I guess so Ro, but not just because Axel is here. We have all learned you make the stupidest choices." Sora said sweetly.

"So I am going to kill you first." We all laughed at him as he cracked a smile.


	39. Sometimes you are just too distracted

ROXAS

 **CHAPTER 39**

Sometimes you are just to distracted to remember the simple things

 _To say that things went back to normal would be a lie. Nothing would be back to normal with Axel and Riku living under the same roof as us Strife twins. However we seem to make it better then normal, we make it extrodanary._

 _The rest of my senior year went by in almost a blur, I of course graduated top of the class, I believe Riku was somewhere in the top twenty, and as for Axel, well he graduated. Now I know that everyone is more worried about how all the relationships are going. Well..._

"Hey Roxy what you doing?" Axel popped his head into our bedroom smiling at me as he always does.

"Well what does it look like I am doing?" I say coldly just because I love to mess with him.

"If it wasn't for the fact that school is over I would say homework, but since it is over I guess you are writing something." He says leaning over my shoulder.

"I am just finishing off my journel. I have been writing it all year. " I say smiling at my work. "It has sort of become our story from my eyes. I just don't know how to end it. I mean our relationship hasn't gone further since I last wrote so there is nothing new to add to this love story but I feel it is not over."

"Well duh it's not over Roxy. Our love is just starting."

"Axel you are one cheesey bastard." I say as I write down that exact sentence.

"You did not just write that." He says to me with a look you give the clinically insane.

"I told you I didn't have anything to write." I turn my chair so that I am not facing him.

"We could make something to write about." His voice suddenly dropped low and sultry.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" I say in an equally sultry voice.

"You know I would baby." He replys as he locks his lips onto mine.

It didn't even register in my mind that Axel had picked me up from the chair and placed me on the bed. All I could feel were his fire like fingers on my skin as he removed my clothes. I raised my hands to his bare chest and let them wonder over the smoooth muscled skin. He placed burning kisses down my neck and chest getting lower with each movement. My heart was racing I couldn't do anything but let out loud moans. My hands wrapped themselves in Axel's long Red hair as he kissed each of my hips. He looked up at me with lustful, no loving eyes, as if asking if it was okay to continue this all the way. I just smiled at him and he knew.

His tongue danced along my erection as I let out a shaking breath. His mouth was so warm and he knew what to do with it. When I felt as thought I was spent I removed him from my member. I wasn't going to let it be over yet.

I used all my weight to reposition us so that I was on top straddling his waste. He didn't seem to complain as he placed his hands on my hips. I rolled my hips slightly into his. Hearing Axel moaning my name was all I needed before I attacked his neck.

I smiled into his neck at his gasps. I took the hot skin between my teeth biting enough to leave a mark before I sucked at the spot, licking the newly formed wound. He was mine and this was proof. I stopped my assult of his skin when I felt a small pain in the ass. I glance slightly over my shoulders to see that Axel had placed a finger into my ass.

"Roxy you seem almost use to this." He comments as he easily adds a second finger. "What have you been doing when I'm not home."

" ..nothing." He stammers.

"I think this part of you would say differently." He had added a third finger and I couldn't reply to his banter because I was focused on thrusting back into his hand eager for what is to come. When he removed his fingers I couldn't help but voice my saddness in of flipping us Axel just lifted me up as he posistioned himself at my enterance. When I knew it was a clear shot I sat down completely. "fuck! Roxy don't do that unless you want it to be over that fast." I couldn't help but smirk at him.

Slowly we started a pace. Before long my legs were aching and I couldn't lift myself completely. Axel sensing this gripped my hips and flipped us over before placing one of my legs over his shoulder and thrusting deeper.

"Axel!" I scream as he hits my prostate head on. I didn't think that I could last much longer.

I glance up at Axel through my half lidded eyes and saw that we looked about spent too. I motioned for him to lean closer.

"Axel I love you." I say as I kiss him with all the passion inside myself.

"Roxas...I..love you too." As he said that we both released.

"Wow Ro I always knew you were an uke but I thought you would have been more modist and close the door." I turn my head to see my brother standing in the doorway.

"AXEL YOU DIDN'T CLOSE THE DOOR!" My face was cherry red at this point.

"I'm sorry Roxy I was excited, it was our first time."


	40. Wish us luck

AXEL

 **CHAPTER 40**

wish us luck

 _Four Years later..._

Roxas has finally finished college and he is finally coming back home. It has been to lonely at the apartment with Sora at college finishing his second year and Riku also finishing his fourth year of college. They all told me I should have gone but I hopped right into the family buisness and I now run my own branch in Twilight Town.

"Axel I'm home." I jump up with joy hearing the voice of my Roxy.

"You're finally home." I say as I jump him in a hug. "Never go away that long again."

"You sound like a clingy woman that is just seeing her husband for the first time after he came back from war. Axel you know I was only at college." Roxas removed himself from my arms to pull his bags to our room.

When Roxas was in the room Sora and Riku walked through the backdoor. I turned to them to give them each a big smile.

"Did we miss it?" Sora asks seeming antys like always.

"No he just got back I wanted to wait until he was relaxed and enjoying some TV." I reply in a stage whisper.

"He is either going to hug you or he is going to hit you." Riku said tugging on Sora's hand trying to calm him down. I knew very well that Riku had the same plan as I did today.

"Wish us luck Sora."

"Axel you and Ro don't need it." I smirk at his cluelessness.

"Just wish us luck."


	41. Is it the end or just the beginning

ROXAS

 **CHAPTER 41**

Is it the end or just the beginning of something grand?

When I finally finished unpacking all my stuff I walked out to the living room, plopping down in my favorite chair. My legs were resting on the armrest that was near the kitchen and just over my knees I could see Axel,Riku and Sora all talking in whispers. I didn't let it bother me and turned on the TV.

I finally settled on watching RuPaul's Drag Race (What can I say the show is better then watching other reality shows, these drag queens are mean). There were about to start the challenge of the episode when the TV went blank for a few seconds before turning to a video, but not just any video, this was one of Axel and I.

The first part were short clicks of the two of us at holidays and gathers of all sorts. I never noticed how close we would stand when we were not holding hands. Even when we arrived in different cars we would somehow work our way to eachother and stay there.

Then it came to a clip of just Axel.

 _"Hey Riku come hold the camera for me." Axel was standing trying to hold the camera up to his face until Riku grabbed it._

 _"Hey Axel what are you doing?" Sora popped into the shot and just a quickly gave a sorry look to the camera (Riku must have given him a get out of the shot look). "Never mind."_

I couldn't help but laugh at Sora's slowness, he is my twin but I believe I had gotten all the brains.

 _"Alrigh, so Roxy...We have been together for about four and a half years." He Axel dropped his serious face and turned it to one of pure happiness. "Warning Roxas, I'm about to become a cheesey bastard...These years have been the best years of my life, and I don't want them to be the last happiest years..."Axel smiled before he pointed to the camera and said, "Roxy turn around."_

I slowly get up and turn around. What I saw took my breath away. I couldn't say anything, all I could do is smile. Axel was wearing a suit kneeling down holding a ring in his hand.

"So what do you say Roxas?" Axel says giving me his puppy-dog eyes.

"You didn't ask me anything." I reply with a smirk.

"Smart ass, will you marry me?"

"My name isn't Smart Ass."

"Roxas will you marry me?"

"hmmm...Nnnn...Yes." I finally say and just as I did Sora comes squelling from his hiding place.

"Yay!" Sora tackle hugs me just after Axel placed the ring on my finger. "Oh my gosh, it is so amazing. You guys are going to have a big wedding and Roxas you will look so good in a white suit. We will make sure you are the only one in a white suit..."

"Roxas won't be the only one in a white suit." Riku pops in walking over to the rest of us.

Sora let go of me and looked over at Riku with a confused expression. "What do you mean Riku?"

Just as Sora asked that Riku got down on one knee pulling a ring from his pocket. "Sora if you don't marry me I will just kidnap you, so it would be better for you to say yes."

"OF COURSE I WILL RIKU!" Sora glomped Riku kissing his face a million times.

"Why didn't I get an answer like that?" Axel says wrapping his arms around my waist and placing his head on my shoulder.

"I'm not Sora." I say simply.

"That you are not." Axel says as he kisses my next.

I guess you can say through all our mixed signals and other complications we found what we needed most. We found happiness in eachother.

We had a double wedding on August thirteenth, and after two months of having two couples in one apartment, Axel and I moved into a new place of our own and we adopted a three year old girl named Roxel ( it was love at first sight, her name was just a bonus for us).

Sora and Riku are happy with just the two of them...until Sora finished college because Sora saids he wants to have a big family. I have wished Riku luck everytime I see him, and I still don't think that is enough times to say it.

In a long story short, we all live happily ever after.

 ** _Here is the end of this fic. I really did enjoy writing this well like 5 years ago and I do plan on writing some once again but I just really wanted to share this one once more. Thank you for reading my work!_**


End file.
